Hundred and one romances
by Sirianna123
Summary: Collection of romance stories of Sabo, there's no connection between stories, some may have more than one chapter. Rated M to be safe, Idon't own one piece.
1. Doflamingo 1

Story 1 : Traitor

Paring: SaboxDoflamingo

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M – bit of violence and some yaoi mentions (mainly to be safe).

* * *

_Sticks and stones will break my bones _

_but words will never harm me._

"Have you really needed that? You know what I'm doing with traitors." Said tall blonde man wearing pink feathery coat while looking at dark cell. He completely didn't fit scenery. Yeah, pink and orange with some white sure don't fit dark dungeon smelling like blood.

Short, dry laugh followed by coughing was his answer. Man made mad face and moved his finger, for some reasons his actions made laughing voice scream. "You're not in position for sarcasm." he said looking at person in cell from behind his sunglasses.

"Why? You can't kill me and even if you could you wouldn't" said prisoner smiling a bit. His clothes and long hair were drenched in his own blood but his blue eyes were still shining despite this. There was no way to recognize original color of clothes, his blonde hair was recognizable but barely. His arms, legs, stomach, lungs, hearth and throat were impaled with long, metal spikes that were attached to celling and walls with metal chains. His feet were few inches above pool of blood on floor. Cells floor was lower than rest of prisons so blood wasn't anywhere else.

"Why? You're traitor I wouldn't treat you differently if not your fruits power. You know this." Blonde said. He looked like he didn't sleep for some time. His shirt and knee length pants were crumbled and his tanned face was unhealthy pale.

"Look at yourself, I bet you wasn't sleeping for this whole week looking for way to go over your own rules." blonde prisoner said smiling smugly and coughing almost immediately after finishing.

"You're too smart. If you weren't you wouldn't try saving..."

"I still would." Prisoner stopped him "I might have terrible personality, but I'm not going to be a terrible brother."he finished and coughed more blood. He sounded like he was here as long as older didn't sleep. With each world and movement grimace of pain was creeping up his face for moment .

Older man made face equally painful to prisoners. "Why?" he asked taking of his sunglasses "Why them? They won't even say 'thanks you', so why? They've got no idea that you're still alive". He continued rising his voice. "What they've got what I don't?" he whispered after while.

Teens blue eyes – only lively part of his face, were starring right into older mans tangerine ones. "My hearth, Doflamingo, my hearth." he said smiling a little.

"Your hearth is pierced through, yet you're still smiling. Why? Sabo, why? Why won't you love me" schichibukai whispered.

It was pathetic sight. Vice cracking, some kind of plea in eyes and that sad face.

"Why?" he asked again putting his glasses back on "Why are you making me hurt you?"

"What is there to love? You're worst than last king. I can tell it even if I didn't knew him. You're not you anymore. You never were." Blonde said and cough more blood. "My hearth is not in my chest anymore. You can do whatever you want to my body but I won't..." he continued and stopped to cough more blood. "I won't die until you won't destroy it" he finished and cough even more blood.

Doflamingo looked at him with pure disgust replacing earlier misery. Sabo was still smiling, even while coughing blood. He could only think how dangerous this boy would be if he wasn't so damn stubborn and stupid. "You're a masochist..." he whispered turning around to leave.

"Huh? You said something?" prisoner asked.

"Nothing~" schichibukai sung leaving and moving spikes with his power as 'good bye, see ya later', which made Sabo scream so loud that whole prison could hear him. Maniacal laugh mixing with screams, curses and coughs made Doflamingo clench his fists tighter drawing some blood.

"It's better to be masochist than to be idiot, Doffy" Sabo whispered looking at place where schichibukai was standing earlier.

When Sabo started screaming, laughing and coughing again lone tear rolled down Doflamingos cheek, at thee same time golden necklace on Sabos neck jumped from under his shirt as he was screaming.

* * *

**STORY 1 : FIN**

_Hope you liked this more stories coming hopefully during weekend I'll finish Crocodile and Law. If you have any idea for paring you want to see here tell me in comments._


	2. Crocodile 1

Story 2 : Killer for hire

Paring: SaboxCrocodile

Genre: Romance/Mystery

AU: Mafia

Rating: T - language

* * *

_We don't have to be friends,_

_Pay and I'll play for you._

"Shit" cursed blonde haired eighteen year old boy. "Just great." He got nowhere to run, his right arm was useless and his vision was starting to get blurry courtesy of blood loss. "Just fucking great." he added hearing distanced voices of his pursuers.

Not even once in three years of his assassination career he failed, and here he was on verge of loosing consciousness tracked by members of one of most powerful mafia families in town, with no bullets. He still could use martial arts but he doubted it would be of any help. He was officially fucked. Really.

"Well, shit..." he mumbled just before loosing it and falling down with everything turning into swirl of colours.

By that time person he was supposed to kill walked by alley in which he collapsed. "You alive, brat?" tall black hared man asked poking him with umbrella. "You sure won't for long" he added looking closer. "What a shame you still have long life ahead of you, kid." For some reason he couldn't bring himself to finishing that kid. He heard about him. Well known killer for hire, Sabo or something like this. It would be bad if someone like this died like this. Sighing man picked unconscious body up and directed his steps towards luxurious hotel he owned.

...

When Sabo regained his consciousness he got no idea whats going on, only thing he knew was that he wasn't this comfortable in his whole live. Like he died and went to... well from what he remembers he could be in heaven. He opened his eyes. He was in dark room, more accurately on bed bigger than hole he was living in. Not that he needed something this big on daily basis, but still it was nice change. Pain he felt when he tried to move ensures him that hes still alive which was good. Bad thing was that no one he knew had bed this big and those few people he kept regular contact with weren't smoking cigars.

"What the...?" blonde teen started when his eyes got used to darkness shrouding room.

"Slept well, kid?" he heard cold voice. He didn't know that voice.

"Yeah." This may sound stupid but once in his whole live he was feeling safe. Like owner of that voice was someone he for once could trust. "You won't try to kill me right?" blonde asked regaining bit of his senses.

"If i wanted you dead I wouldn't help you" voice said and Sabo heard sound of movement followed closely by sound of steps on wooden floor.

Just few seconds later sun filled room. Now he could see his 'saviour'. He was tall man in elegant and expensive black suit. He immediately recognized him. Sir Crocodile owner of Rain Dinners Hotel. He also knew that in this hotels basement theres going to be meeting hosted by his target, boss of Baroque Family. Sabo tried to sit but his arm and well everything hurt like hell. He couldn't help but groan a bit.

"You've been shoot" he got informed. He sure wasn't okay. He hadn't notice when Crocodile sat down. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to being cautious near that man. I reminded him...

"Sabo"

"Huh?"

"My name" blonde explained.

"Crocodile" dark haired man introduced himself lighting cigar.

"I knew I was shoot. I've got to be stupid to not remember" Sabo returned to previous topic after moment of awkward silence.

Crocodile just laughed, for some unknown reason it made shiver go down Sabos spine. It wasn't fear it was something else he never felt before. 'I wonder how he got that scar on his face...' assassin wondered in his thoughts to get his mind from that unknown feeling.

"Bathroom is that way. I've got some thing to do. Do whatever you want. But I wouldn't recommend leaving some people are still looking for you Mr. Assassin" with those words Crocodile left confused Sabo alone with his thoughts. Shower sure sounded nice.

Bathroom was huge like bedroom. Black and white tiles were shining. Little _wow _escaped blondes lips at sight of enormous bathtub.

While taking off his shirt Sabo wondered how Crocodile bandaged his arm without taking it off. Another look at tub lowered importance of that question lower on list. Boys whole body was cowered with all kinds of scars. Him being pale hid a bit them a bit but many were still pretty much visible.

Warm long bath was nice change from barely warm showers he was used to. He couldn't help but moan when water came touched his aching body. He wasn't planing using any fancy stuff for his bath just simple soap, buy there was none here. Yeah just fancy soaps smelling like flowers from long distance. Wincing he chose less smelly thing. Of course hot water made his arm sting so he was doing his best keeping it out of water. Being awake was getting hard so he got to cut this nice experience short. Well he shouldn't get to used to this stuff anyway.

After bath there was another problem: Sabo got no clothes for change. Clothes he got were damaged and covered in blood stains. While drying himself with fluffiest towel he'd seen in his life he was looking around for something to wear – for now. Only thing was black, silky bathrobe most likely belonging to Crocodile, but Sabo ignored that weird feeling which was coming back whenever he was thinking about older man. "He's like ten years older than me." he whispered to himself exiting bathroom. He got to roll up sleeves to use hands, and part of robe was dragged behind him since it was too big for skinny, short blonde.

First thing he noticed were fresh clothes just his size. It could be only his saviours doing. Now he probably should just leave but that thing Crocodile said, about people looking for him was rather worrisome. Just like clothes. How Crocodile knew his size? He just bandaged him. 'Maybe it was wild guess?' That thought somehow calmed him down. Style was similar to his old outfit Black jeans and black shirt with skull on front.

Sabo decided to look for his pursuers thorough window. He took few steps back seeing how high he was. Not that he was afraid of heights, it just surprised him, thought it probably shouldn't. His host was owner of five star hotel. "Tsy, from here I won't know when it'll stop." Sabo preferred to not go around unarmed. "I'll just sleep a little" he decided lying on couch Crocodile occupied earlier. "If I was sleeping on bed... he sure wasn't" he mumbled blushing a bit. "He probably just slept on couch or in different room." he tried to calm himself down.

When he woke up he was again on bed which could only mean Crocodile is back. For some reason Sabo blushed on sole thought of being carried by other men. "The hell is wrong with me?" he whispered out of habit.

"Don't ask me, it was you who decided to sleep on couch." He heard Crocodiles voice, said person was sprawled on couch Sabo fell asleep on. "Clothes fit from what I see" he continued ignoring confusion on teens face.

"How you knew?" blonde asked sitting up with little wince of pain shadowing his face for second.

"I just did" was answer.

It was getting awkward, too awkward for young assassins liking. It was probably time to say good byes and leave. Fuck wounds and that feeling being here was damaging him, making him weak like he ever was...

"I guess its time I go" he started "Thanks for everything... just... I'll pay it off someday when my wound will heal" blonde said and quickly left leaving hotels owner confused. Just as door opened Crocodiles phone rung. "Yeah... yes I'm alive... just let him go... I don'... JUST LEAVE IT".

It was one of his subordinates. To think that this brat was assassin send after him, he should feel good that he's gone but he's not. "Damn" he cursed and decided to take bath.

Sight of tattered, blood stained clothes made him realize that Sabo was most likely using his bathtub. For some reason Crocodiles mind came with genius idea of imagining it. "Shit" he cursed and took long, cold shower instead.

As Crocodile was taking care of his subordinates call Sabo noted that his predictions were true and he was in Rain Dinners. While looking for way out – this place was damn labyrinth, he was trying to forge way into his memory for possible future use. "I forget to ask how he knows my profession. I really should pay this debt off as soon as possible, he's bad for my mind..." he was whispering.

It took only ten minutes for him to find elevator. First thing he noticed: no buttons to ride underground. "Casino must be rather exclusive place, getting there won't be easy." Sabo noted to himself happy that his instincts were coming back.

Walking through lobby to exit surprisingly wasn't too much of a challenge. Receptionist – young, blonde haired girl, was talking with other receptionist, Sabo could hear only part of their talk while passing by them: "...said to let him go, just ignore him... ". Assassin got no idea what they meant but he noticed fancy looking door behind them. He could bet it was entrance to casino. He barely hold smirk, it was to obvious, just what kind of idiot this 'Mr. Zero' was. Now how to go past reception... Like especially for answering him receptionists said something about pianist thats going to play at 'special' party. 'Bingo' blonde thought, finding that person won't be trouble.

In front of hotel, on other side of road theres nice cafe. Smirking Sabo ran to his little 'home' to get some stuff and then back to cafe. There will be no second chance.

Slowly sipping his warm coffee blonde teen was observing entrance, he checked it million times – there was no different way to casino aside from that in reception. Then he spotted him, around his age, also blonde, shaking. Smirking blonde paid for coffee and quickly walked to boy. In just minute he was looking completely like that kid and got his stuff. "Let's roll" he whispered.

Receptionists already changed which was reasonable it was near seven PM. Now there was raven haired woman and man with hair so short he looked bald from distance

"So you're pianist for special party?" woman asked smiling at him. Sabo knew how he looked in suits so he ignored her and just nodded. "Great my friend will take you there" she said pointing other receptionist. Assassin got no other way but to just follow him.

He wasn't surprised to see Crocodile there, it was his hotel after all. "Pianist arrived" receptionist informed his boss.

"Great show him to stage" places owner only said not even looking at him. Sabo was grateful for this. No matter how he would dress he was sure that man would recognize him.

At stage there was single black piano without hesitation Sabo walked to it to test how it sounded. Even if he wasn't playing in years he still remembered that feeling it gave. He couldn't not smile at sight of such beautiful instrument.

During party he played everything that kid he was 'replacing' got but there was still time for one more piece so without thinking he played Antonin Dvoraks ninth symphony: From the new world, without one mistake. He simply loved that piece and couldn't help but not to play it. When he ended everyone was impressed and congratulated Crocodile choice of pianist. He didn't wait for applause to end he juts walked off stage and hid behind it waiting for everyone to leave.

Listening to that piece gave Crocodile chills. He was sure he told his subordinates to not tell pianist how long party will take. It wasn't that shaking brat he hired for task. But he got no time to think. Once guests left there was only one person left besides him. Leader of mafia family he was always rivalling with.

"That was something Mr. Zero, or should I say Mr. Crocodile?" asked that irritating person.

"None for you. What do you want?" Crocodile asked facing tall, tanned blonde.

"Your head" was answer and other snapping his fingers. "Huh?" nothing happened and Crocodile was sure it wasn't plan. Just when he wanted to say something stages curtain opened revealing 'pianist' that played at party. Now Crocodile recognized him without jacked he earlier wore, and white shirt covered with blood, with two guns in his hands, there stood assassin Sabo with pile of corpses behind him. Without word he shoot blonde mafioso.

"I guess it settles our debt" teen said coming closer to him and taking of his shirt, "There, my number if you need pianist call me, the one you originally invited won't do much" he added and left. Crocodile couldn't help but to smirk at thought of meeting that kid again. Only bad thing was mess. "I'll just leave it to Mr. Three" Crocodile thought out loud and went to his room. That day was full of bad thing, worst he couldn't tell that brat how he feel, well they'll meet again for sure...

While leaving Sabo didn't cross receptionists smirking he fixed few wrinkles on shirt he got earlier from Crocodile, theres no way he'll ever dirt this. He already couldn't wait for call from hotels owner. "It wasn't because of debt" he whispered to himself walking straight to his little house. He knew he'll never fell comfortable or safe there but he preferred that from being hearth broken...

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this chapter. I wonder how many people thought Sabo got nothing under his shirt.

Next up will be most probably Law.


	3. Law 1

Story 3:

Paring: Fem!SaboxLaw

Genre: Romance\Humour

Rating: K+

* * *

_What you see as love,_

_is only hate for me._

Law was sitting outside his submarine looking at sunset after giving out orders for his crew. He never were this happy. After all he just arrived at Grand Lines first half and was really proud of himself and his crew thats why they emerged. It probably would be peaceful evening if something hadn't hit his ship. "Bepo check it" rookie ordered. When bear came back he immediately regretted that order. His subordinate brought invincible – in Laws opinion, person who was completely beaten.

Whole crew got nervous seeing their captains eyes go wide. "Take her to sick bay, rest prepare for submerge." Law immediately ordered. "Whoever was able to defeat her may still be here and is most likely dangerous" he added seeing how his crew members got sadder at thought of submerging. After hearing what they captain got to say they quickly started preparing. Nodding Law almost ran to sick bay thinking about people who were able to defeat that monster.

Girl was unconscious but there was no direct danger to her health. Her clothes were good for nothing, and as his crew got no female members Law got no other options but to borrow her his own jeans and hoodie. He got no idea what to with shirt. Back to girl. Her long blonde hair nothing like Law remembered. Elegant long twin braids were a mess and were shorter. When he meet her last time they were reaching her waist. "Just who's strong enough to defeat you?" Law asked seemingly unconscious girl.

"I wasn't defeated" girl said opening her light blue, lifeless eyes and lifting one bandaged arm. "I won." she added smiling at him. That smile gave Law chills. There were no emotions at all in it. "Were you worried Law?" she asked coming back to admiring bandages.

"I weren't" Law said standing up. "Try to sleep and absolutely don't move" he added walking to door.

"You're worried~" girl sung with smile.

"I'm not. Just sleep, stupid woman" Law retorted opening door.

"Of course, doctor." girl said summoning slight blush to his cheeks just before he closed door.

Law just ignored her. Truth be told he liked being called this, biggest problem was that girl. His crew will get wild once she'll be able to walk around and keeping her in bed won't be easy.

"How is she?" Penguin asked as Law entered ships canteen.

"She just has to sleep a bit" there was no need to hide it. He won't be able to keep her in sic bay anyway.

"Who is she?" Shachi asked.

"Old acquaintance of mine" Law said. "Don't get to close with her. Shes monstrously strong, and she's working for shichibukai" he informed his crew. No need to hide anything.

"Is it okay for us to help her?" Bepo asked.

"She hates her work. I've got no idea why she keeps it." Law ended sitting. "Whats for lunch?" he asked.

"I'd like to know too Law~" he heard female voice followed by two thin arms dragging him into hug.

"I told you to sleep." Law said. Man, she was annoying.

I'ms hungry." girl fought back. "Nothing hurts me so I should be alright." she added letting him go. "So whats for lunch?" she asked looking directly at Bepo.

"Sorry" bear mumbled hiding behind Penguin.

"You sure got nice crew Law." girl commented patting Laws head. Surgeon wasn't happy. She was irritating, strong, and devil fruit she ate was logia type so he could never defeat her. "Smile Law. You used to be soooooooooo cute when you were younger." girl commented with frown.

"Don't order me around and go back to sleep once you eat." he said finally looking at her. He had to admit she looked nice in his clothes. Jeans were slightly short, and his hoddie was little tight around girls chest area. She looked nicer than... "Give back my hat!" he shouted noticing that she stole his hat.

"No." she simply said reaching up. Law was trying his best to catch it but let's say it, she was bit taler, got longer arms and in addition she wore high heeled boots. "I'll if you'll promise to take me to Alabasta." girl finally said when Law stopped jumping. "So?" she asked smiling at him.

"Fine" Law said after moment of silence. His crew was looking at that girl whose name they didn't know wondering how strong she must be to behave like this near their captain.

As Law was dusting of his hat girl returned her attention to his crew. "Where are my manners,..." she started.

"In hell" Law said looking at her still mad for what she had done.

"My name is Sabo, but you cute-pies can call me Sa-chan" she continued. "Law behave accordingly to your age, you're older than me after all" Sabo said poking Laws cheek. Before he could say something Penguin came from kitchen saying food is ready which took all of girls attention of Law and his face.

After meal girl decided it's time to sleep and left reminding Law his promise.

"You're alright captain?" Bepo asked seeing Laws face.

"How long it will take us to get to Alabasta?" Law asked ignoring bear who immediately apologized.

"At least week" Penguin said. Whole crew got enough of that girl. During meal she was constantly criticizing their manners, and how someone called Luffy will beat Law if he won't smile more. They really got enough of her never stopping rambling. And their captains face made them want to get rid of her as fast as they could not mentioning her appetite.

As much as they hated her at first day Heart Pirates stopped next day. She turned out to be really nice person. Alway smiling and joking. As she said at first day she was 'worried for her first fan', and told them story about how she meet Law. Law himself was avoiding her as much as he could. For him she meant past which was sometimes happy but mostly he preferred not thinking about it. He wasn't even eating with everyone.

"He's older than me, Law is just short" Law heard once came for lunch on day three. Sight he encountered was scary. His WHOLE crew was listening to that demon womans stories about his past.

"I'm not short you're ridiculously tall, thats all." he said going straight to kitchen to take food and retreat to his room.

"You're not running away. We're having party, and you as captain must be here!" girl said catching his arm.

"No." He's not going to let her wrap him around her finger.

"Law, Law, Law. It's not about you. You ignored your friends for whole two days. They were worried but I kept them from disturbing you so you so now you're taking part. You like it or not." Sabo said dragging Law to his confused crew.

In reality they weren't worried at all. They knew their captain doesn't like her, and avoids her. Also they got no idea theres going to be a party.

"You can't hold your liquor" Law said.

"Parties don't need alcohol to be enjoyable" girl retorted with smile. And the she fainted falling right on Law, who couldn't hold her and fell down with her.

"To sic bay. No parties today." Law said sighing. That girl was hopeless.

Law got no idea why he stayed with her after changing her bandages. "What were you thinking." he said looking at girls face. She was really nice company back in days but constant work made her personality twist.

"You're worried" girl said informing him that she's awake.

"I weren't" Law retorted noticing her small smile.

"It sure reminds me old days." Girl said. "Every time I got hurt you were the one to fix me up." she continued as Law ignored her.

"It's past already." Law said shortly.

"Unfortunately," girl said sitting up. She got her clothes on. "How are you able to check my wounds without undressing me... you dressed me immediately after finishing, haven't you." she said running hand through her hair.

"When did you cut it?" Law asked.

"It was that last fight." girl explained.

"How could anyone except HIM beat you up."

"I told you I haven't lost. My opponent ran away after one of his subordinates told him I'm shichibukais underling." girl cut discussion. "How long I were out?" she changed subject seeing that Law was ready to lecture her as responsible adult.

"Two days." Law said. "We're near port of Nanohana" he added.

"Great thats place I wanted to get to. Thanks Law." she said standing up as shadows enveloped her. "I'll be going then." she added when shadows came to their place under her feet. Now she wore one piece, sleeveless outfit starting little above her boobs and ending at level of her mid tights. It resembled shorts combined with t-shirt. At level of her waist she got belt. Whole outfit was black decorated with dark red pattern resembling some runes or flowers. Personally Law preferred to call it flowers. Additionally she got knee reaching black boots with the same pattern on them. "I'll be going then." she said leaving sick bay.

Law got no idea why he did it but for some reason he ran after her. Maybe it were memories of their messed up childhood or something else but he couldn't let her leave like this. His crew was giving him weird looks as he raced after girl holding his hat with one hand. His sword was left forgotten in sic bay as he started his race.

"You sure must be worried, Law." Sabo said looking at him as he ran out of his submarine panting.

"Don't...do anything... stupid" he managed to breath out.

"Yeah." girl started coming closer to him. "I don't think I ever thanked you." she continued rising his head by chin. "Thanks, Law. For everything. Really." she finished and kissed him. Law was to stunned with how close she was to notice it before she flied of on disc of shadows.

"Stupid woman." he mumbled turning around to see his crew. He got no idea they were watching. "We're leaving." he ordered and went to get his sword. Bepo as always apologized when Penguin started doing his work as vice captain and gave out orders.

* * *

Here it is. At first I wasn't planing on making Sabo girl but I changed my mind.

To Penguin it was never told who their vice captain is so I gave that seat to Penguin since he looks like nice, dependable person.

If you want any particular character to appear here paired with Sabo tell me in comments or send me PM.

All kinds of comments are welcome since they motivate me to work harder and improve my skills. So tell me what you think folks.


	4. Monet 1

Title: Fashion Advices

Paring: SaboMonet

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

AU: YES

* * *

_Clothes Are just one way,_

_To show who we are._

"You look terrible." said visibly unhappy green haired young woman seeing who entered boutique she was working in.

"You think so?" answered blonde man around her age. "We haven't seen each other long time." he added to lighten mood and smiled slightly.

"Heh. What do I have with you." girl muttered eyeing blondes unfashionable attire. "What happened to clothes I sold you last month?" she asked standing up.

"Got lost in utter mess of mu apartment."

"Sabo Sabo Sabo, you might be great writer, but you're absolutely useless at anything else." grenette said dragging him to part of shop dedicated to men. "We'll find you something new, those old ones are most likely already out of date. Finished your book?"

"Yeah, and really thanks for everything, Monet. If not you I'd probably die from overworking already." Sabo said following her.

"Yeah, you probably would since your brothers are even more useless than you." Monet said "Sit here I'll look for something." she commanded showing him stool.

"Why are you still working here? With your fashion sense or however it's called you could be fashion designer by your self , at least you could work for some fashion magazine." Sabo said looking at girl walking around and looking at clothing.

From his point it was like magic. In no time she could change his too big and not matching clothes, with set he was feeling great in. He never understood it even if he knows her since they were little. Well there were many things he couldn't understand but her point in job matter was harder to understand than anything else, even those modern microwaves with ton of buttons or self flushing toilet.

"I've already told you I like this job, not everyone needs huge apartment like yours." girl said.

"You think so? It's great when you have guests over..." Sabo tried.

"Only people that visit you are: me, your editor and Luffy, Ace hates you and comes only when Lufffy drags him over." girl retorted giving him pile of clothing. "Go try those on." she added showing him in direction of changing rooms.

"You haven't answered my earlier question, how's your book?" Monet asked coming back to browsing clothes.

Usually she was just looking for clothes with size fitting customers but with blonde writer it was different. He got no idea how to fit his own clothes even if characters in his books were always dressed in outfits perfectly matching their personalities. It didn't change even after she tried teaching him how to pick outfits.

"I'm close to finishing, Law would be mad if it took too long." he answered coming out "How do I look?"

"Not bad, you lost weight again. Were you eating properly?" grenette asked narrowing her eyes.

"I was trying." he said trying to avoid her stare.

"Heh, try to not kill yourself, okay? And change to those." she said giving him more clothes. "Even thought clowns clothes would be more suitable for you" she added turning to look for more.

"Why?"

"Simple, you're a clueless idiot." she explained. "Just change already, this one is good."

"Okay, okay." boy said and rushed to change.

He never got why people call her harpy. In his eyes Monet was perfect but he would never told her this. He valued their friendship too much. She was so nice, caring and... just... She was Monet, and it meant she's perfect.

"But why clown? Am I this weird?" he asked. He like to listen when she was talking about matching personality with clothes. When they were in high school she was trying to fit style with people they knew, she was never wrong, not even once but she never talked about herself.

"It's just that you never care what people may think. You're famous writer you should care more about how you look." she explained. "Just like clown" she added. "You done with changing?"

"Yeah, how about you? What style fits you the most?" Sabo asked. He really wanted to know.

"That's not too bad, I guess were done. With clothes, in mean time I found you some shoes try them on." Monet said ignoring his questions. Like always when he was asking about this, that's why he never told her how he feels about her...

"Thanks for everything, again." he said before leaving.

"No problem, that's what friends are for anyway." Monet answered.

"Yeah." he said smiling, he knew she'll realize it's fake, but she won't say anything, she never does. "We're just friends" he whispered.. "Bye." he added louder and left.

"Yeah, just friends since we're both too stupid to do anything..." Monet said to herself looking at him as he was walking away.

* * *

Monets chapter as warm up. There will be more this weekend, I can't say whose chapter it will be but I'll do my best to do as much as I can since my head is bursting with ideas. Thanks for comments and paring propositions, I wouldn't think about some of them myself.

You can still give me more propositions.


	5. Smoker 1

Title: Try to catch me

Paring: SaboSmoker

Genre: Romance

AU: Yes

Paring proposed by: gaarablack

* * *

_I can steal anything,_

_Even your hearth. _

It would be peaceful day in Grand Line city's police station if not mysterious Shadow running around stealing pieces of art, jewelry and all valuable stuff his eye caught. It was especially irritating for officer Smoker who was responsible for tracking that thief.

That particular day something unusual happened. Shadow send them letter stating date and place of his three next actions, problem was they all was on one day and time. Smoker wouldn't need his experience to smell something wrong with this.

"What could it mean officer?" Tashigi, his assistant asked. She was nice girl but sometimes she lacked that something needed in their work, but she wasn't one of those people who easily give up.

"Probably Shadow got impostors and wants us to get rid of them." Smoker said searching for something in his papers.

"Impostors? If so it would be their first action. Theres no way real Shadow knows where... he knows them!" Tashigi reasoned out loud.

"Thats right, who he was usually stealing from?" Smoker asked with triumphant smile.

"Rich people... Two spots of those... it would be stupid..." As Smoker thought Tashigi still lacked a bit too much for case like this one.

"Only police knows which of latest thefts were Shadows work. Even if impostors and real person know each other they don't know who Shadow is. To put it simply impostors must be some kids fascinated by him." officer said. "You will take first squad and go to museum, send second squad to supermarket, I'll go to third spot." he ordered putting on his jacket. Tonight is night he'll end this thief farce.

"Right away." Tashigi nodded and run to pass order to units. She knew better than to ask him for his reasons, and she knew that thief won't have any chance to run from her superior. But she couldn't stop thinking why common store was on list. Till that day Shadow was only stealing jewelry and paintings from rich peoples homes with barely any traces, to be honest only sign of his action were missing things.

The same day, roof of building near store since Smoker didn't get permission to enter it's terrain until it was sure that thief was coming here. Tashigi and both units were at heir places waiting for impostors to take act.

"~Are you sure they will be at those places?~" Hina, commander of second unit asked him via radio.

"Yes, I am, and it's hundred time you ask me this." Smoker answered.

"~Hina is starting to get bored~" he heard wine. Smoker decided to ignore it. He himself got some doubts, but not about Hinas and Tashigis spots. It was just his spot that was suspicious. For some reason he got feeling that this whole time Shadow was playing with them and that letter was one of his games.

"Getting mad, aren't we officer?" he hear mocking laugh behind his back.

He immediately turned around too see teenager around eighteen, give take year. Blonde hair, skin pale probably from spending too much time in front of computer, piercing blue eyes. Wearing stores firm t-shirt typical for part time workers.

"Looking for me?" boy asked smiling.

"Just who are you?" Smoker asked. He couldn't help but to be careful near this brat.

"I'm not going to tell you my name. I don't know you at all, and I can't be sure if you're really police officer. Anyway you can call me... first I'll go change, wait here Mr. Officer~" boy sung and went to store.

Smoker was left alone totally puzzled. Just who this brat thinks he is to give orders to him.

"Try to catch me Smokey~." he heard that blondes voice and before he could do anything wild chase began.

Smoker didn't remember how long ago he got to run like this. Of course he could just stop, there was no evidence against that blonde but he couldn't stop himself. His body was acting mechanically. Every time he lost sight of that kids black leather jacket blonde stopped and waited for him with mocking comments like: 'Getting tired, old man? You like me, don't you?'. Police officer got enough of that and wanted to just catch him.

Smoker lost him. After half hour of running around he lost that brat. And now was stuck on roof of some stinking Chinese restaurant

"I guess he was right saying I can steal anything." he herd blondes voice from behind.

After he turned around brat really was there. Earlier Smoker got no chance to look closer at him. Blue jeans and white-blue shirt with cheap fast food restaurants logo got changed for skinny black jeans, black t-shirt with skull print, leather jacked and combat boots. Smoker got to admit it fit him better than his earlier attire.

"What do you mean and why you ran?" Smoker asked.

"How cold of you. I meant your hearth, you could stop, theres no proof I'm person you're looking for, officer." blonde answered jumping of higher part of roof. "And about running, you scared me. Last time we meet you forced me to go home, but I guess you hadn't recognized me, well five years passed after all." blonde continued casually leaning on wall. "I've got to admit I'm pretty happy about this."

Now smoker understood why those eyes seemed familiar. Fife years ago when he was working on missing case... "so it's you, Outlook Sabo." he asked. He got no need for answers, he knew it.

"Bravo, and you probably recognize that building over there, blonde said pointing orphanage across street.

"Yeah, place you were 'hiding' at, ran from house again?" Smoker said.

"As you can see. You got promoted after my case right? I can't say I'm surprised, you're great cop, this uniform fits you." Sabo said smiling slightly. Smoker couldn't ignore strange feeling it produced in him.

"Stop this useless talk, you're Shadow right? If you ran once or twice another escape would be just matter of time, and besides you seem to know a lot about me." Smoker said coming closer. There's no way he'll let that brat run away again.

Blonde laughed and pushed himself off wall. "You're smart Smokey, but I'm smarter." he said and... kissed Smoker. "Now we've got deal. You wont tell anyone my true identity and I won't tell you kissed me." teen said then and prepared for leaving. "Oh, an one little thing, I'm sixteen which means that was illegal." and with those words teen left, leaving stoned officer alone.

"~Officer, Smoker! Are you there?~" Smoker heard Tashigis voice radio.

"Yeah." he said. 'Just act like it didn't happen.' he thought. "What is it?" he asked.

"~Both teams caught thieves but none of them worked alone or was Shadow, how about you?~"

"No one came" he lied. He can't tell who Shadow is but he still can continue working on this case, and for sure he won't give up, not after what happened today.

Next day Smoker went to work as usually. Last night he left captured thieves to Tashigi and Hina. His mind was too fuzzy because of that kid. From lack of sleep he was grumpy all morning and it get worst when he remembered they got intern coming for month or so. It's going to be a pain. Last one was asking tones of questions and Smoker got to save him ten times a week. "Damn it. If that one will be like last one it's going to be real pain."

"Smoker-san intern is here." Tashigi bounced him out off his thoughts.

"Good morning my name is Sabo, I'm your fan. Can I have an autograph?" That blonde thief was there smiling, wearing standard intern uniform.

Officer didn't know what to say while Tashigi was chirping about how great it is that he has fan. "Sure." he finally mumbled seeing evil sparkle in brats eye.

"I'll leave you two, we still got few..."

"It's okay Tashigi-chan. I'm sure Smoker-san will take perfect care of me~" intern sung with smile. Smoker hated this little liar."I wonder what you told them about yesterday."

"That no one came, which isn't lie, you were there before me." Smoker said. "You're not sixteen right?"

"You got me I'm twenty, but who knows if it isn't another lie, or if that I'm Shadow is truth. I'll stay here for moment." thief said with that characteristic evil smile of his. "After all I already stole you." he added.

"Huh?" Smoker was as stoned as after that kiss.

"I can stole anything remember? Let's see that interrogation" he said and left.

Smoker was sure this incoming month will be hell.

* * *

Here it is. I hope you like it, if you did leave comment, if not say it too.

I'm still accepting paring and AU propositions, fell free to let me know if you want to see something in particular, nothing happens if someone already prosed paring you want to see or there already is chapter of it. There may be more than one chapter for one paring.


	6. Zoro 1

Title: Words

Paring: SaboZoro

AU: Yes

Paring proposed by: gaarablack

* * *

_If my words Can reach your hearth,_

_I'm okay with being monster or just illusion._

No matter how many people came or who sang Zoro was never feeling the same thing he felt while listening to that blonde man. From way he looked Zoro could tell singer was around his early twenties, for some reason Zoro couldn't forget way he looked when they meet for first time even if it was already since they meet for first time.

It happened in shady district of Grand Line City. Zoro visited that bar for cheap booze and stayed for those eyes. Half lidded, lifeless electrifying blue orbs. Green haired man couldn't imagine smile on that pale face, yeah how weird it may sound Zoro thought smile wouldn't fit blonde. Most possible reasons were amount of alcohol Zoro drunk already and sad music accompanying words leaving those lips.

Dance Dance

I'll dance as tears

Mixed with blood fall down

But I won"t say anything

_So good bye,_

_Sleep nicely_

_My dear Alice_

_Sleep and forget about me_

_I never was right choice_

_Take me for illusion _

_Take me for malefic vision_

Treat me like...

Treat me like,

Treat me like unwanted

Like unwanted

Nightmare and never cry after

You wake up...

Just please don't wake up,

My dear

Alice...

Sleep as I count bodies like sheep

My dear Alice...

As song continued Zoro take his eyes from singers face and examined his whole silhouette. Black jean hanging low on hips, black t-shirt with skull print, black leather jacket, combat boots reaching mid calf. Blondes hair reached mid back and was kept in low ponytail with thin, light blue ribbon. Being musician himself Zoro knew how important perfect look was and for him colour of that ribbon was like red for bull.

My dear Alice sleep

As my hearth is bleeding

Ignore it's cries

I stopped hearing them

Just forget me

_So good bye,_

_Sleep nicely_

_My dear Alice_

_Sleep and forget about me_

_I never was right choice_

_Take me for illusion _

_Take me for malefic vision_

I won't come back

Just live on

Just forget me

Hate me,

Love me,

Both are the same so just

Forget me

Just let me go

Don't make it any harder

_So good bye,_

_Sleep nicely_

_My dear Alice_

_Sleep and forget about me_

_I never was right choice_

_Take me for illusion _

_Take me for malefic vision..._

Zoro would lie if he said he wasn't impressed. He was so caught in last sounds that he jumped up when his phone started vibrating.

"Yeah? ... In bar... Just call Nami... I don't care... You think what I can do at bar? ... Yeah, I'll come back on my own... I'm not this bad... See ya."

Stupid thing because of that he lost sight of that blonde singer. "Where can he be?"

"Looking for me?" he heard little hoarse vice from behind. That blonde was casually leaning against wall with small smile grazing his lips. Zoro never could imagine this. Sudden wave of heat went through his whole body.

"We can say that." Zoro said. Now he could notice slight bags under blondes eyes, "First show?"

"Is it that easy to notice I didn't sleep?" blonde asked scratching his head. "It wasn't first time, my friend got sic and I've got to visit her in hospital, by the way I'm Sabo." blonde added offering his hand to Zoro.

"Zoro" green haired man said shaking blondes hand. He didn't want to ask about Sabos friend, unlike some people think he's got brain and knows how to use it. "That was nice song."

"Thanks, last one my friend wrote before she..." here blonde stopped an clenched his fists.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to, you know."Zoro said.

"That happened five year ago already, this whole time she's at hospital. I'm always bringing her records from my shows." blonde said ignoring Zoro. "You'd like her." he added with faint smile. "First thing she'd say would be 'you two look great together', I never really got her jokes." Sabo continued sitting next to Zoro who moved to make his some space.

Zoro didn't know what to do. Somehow Sabo didn't recognize him and he was grateful for this, but if he won't come back soon Nami and Robin will skin him alive. His problem solved itself with blonde standing up.

"I gotta go,I hope you're not like everyone else, see, Roronoa Zoro." blonde said and left with wave of his hand.

Zoro was lost. What did Sabo mean? He got no idea but he knew he likes yaw blonde sings.

Now he's there in the same bar and is disappointed. Blonde indeed is there but he's not singing, instead he's playing leading guitar and looks great while doing it. Wide, wild smile, eyes glowing, so sign of lacking sleep visible, at least not from Zoros spot. Instead of Sabo there's girl singing. Long dark hair braided in two long braids reaching her waist. Her clothes were eye catching even if she was standing in crowd she'd catch attention. Light blue shorts, sleeveless white top, light blue jacket.

_Now tell me,_

_How much you love me,_

_Tell me how much you can do..._

_tell me what are you willing to do_

_To just see me smile._

_But first ask yourself if it's worth it_

_If you can hold who I am..._

Zoro would lie if he said he didn't like way this song sounded, it just lacked something and he couldn't say what it was. And there was no way for it to be said, soon that thing kicked in.

I can do almost anything,

Just stay awake and with me

Together we can do anything.

Just stay awake

And don't let me sleep.

_That's the way our love swings _

_Just Love Me!_

_And I'll be alright_

_Just love me and _STAY AWAKE!

Baby, we can sleep when we're dead...

I can do almost anything,

Just stay awake and with me

Together we can do anything.

Just stay awake

And don't let me sleep.

Choruses. This voice still gave him chills when he heard him sing and together with thet rock tone, it was addicting. Now he's got it. He's no different from _everyone else _Sabo mentioned year earlier. He just like way blonde sings. It was so obvious he wanted to laugh but stopped himself seeing that Sabo gave his guitar to girl.

"Let's rock." he whispered into microphone and started singing. First sounds that girl drawn from that guitar gave Zoro goose bums. Why was she singing at all? That rock melody was better than anything he heard, and as bands manager he heard much. 'Thats impossible, she's... She can't...'

Welcome to mu nightmares

Welcome to my sick world

To world filled with fools

And dreams with no chance of coming true

_Welcome to land of liars._

Just when Zoro thought nothing will surprise him choruses started.

_Let this storm take you,_

_Let its waves break your soul,_

No lies will make it better,

Don't even try, you're not first

I can see that you get it now.

Brutal truth is better than,

Even best reality shown with lies.

Don't lie

I'll know if you'll do so,

Just break me more

With truth

No matter how painful it is

Don't worry I"m used to it.

LOVE

Biggest lie of all,

And only I won't accept

Because there's no real,

No real love for me!

_Let this storm take you,_

_Let it's waves break your soul,_

No lies will make it better...

Zoro was looking at stage hypnotized by that sad rock ballade, he didn't even notice sole tear rolling down his cheek.

"They know how to move hearths" barman said.

'What's the name of that band?" Zoro asked.

"Black Tear, but it's no use theres no official record of them. Besides Kuina, just recently left hospital." barman answered shrugging. "From what I know it happened..."

"Six years ago?" Zoro finished with sigh. Band was walking off stage, no chance he'll hear that song from year ago. Slowly sipping his drink he was thinking about whether he should talk to blonde or just leave bar. Then melody he will never forget wake him up from his thoughts.

My dear Alice sleep

As my hearth is bleeding

Ignore it's cries

I stopped hearing them

Just forget me

Zoro couldn't believe his ears, they left stage. Just then he noticed piano girl was playing. Whole year he thought that song can't get any better, he was so wrong.

So good bye,

Sleep nicely

My dear Alice

Sleep and forget about me

I never was right choice

Take me for illusion

Take me for malefic vision

I won't come back

Just live on

Just forget me

Hate me,

Love me,

Both are the same so just

Forget me

Just let me go

Don't make it any harder

So good bye,

Sleep nicely

My dear Alice

Sleep and forget about me

I never was right choice

Take me for illusion

Take me for malefic vision...

_Good bye my dear Alice._

For as much as

As love is lie

You don't love me

My voice is mine alone

You can't own me

I'm mine alone...

Sleep nicely my dear Alice.

He got no words for it. That blonde knew what Zoro seen and liked most in him. But how?

Zoro knew Sabo sung it to him. After all blonde recognized him. "He'll waste his potential." Zoro whispered and left. There was no way he'll let that happen.

* * *

Here it is. Six chapters already. Great thanks to everyone.

Songs are written by me for this story. Comment if you like this.

Say if you want to see any paring in particular.


	7. Ace 1

Title: Dance of tears.

Paring: AceSabo

AU: None

Paring proposed by: gaarablack

* * *

_No matter how many tears will fall_

_I'll continue this dance of pain and suffering._

"If I could I'd come back, but I couldn't" those were first words Sabo spoke after meeting Ace. It was before older teen joined Whitebeard. He got mission to invite promising rookie to Doflamingos crew. From very beginning blonde wasn't planning inviting him, and he was sure his boss knew this. It was just test of obedience. And he passed it...

"Why?" was Ace's question after he heard what his brother got to tell him. "Why, you haven't even send a letter?" fire-fist continued with tears forming in his eyes.

Weak "Sorry." was only thing blonde could say. He didn't thought too much about what he'll do after meeting Ace, working for shichibukai made his logical thinking turn off sometimes, and other things also got habit of turning off. For example patience, because of what whole town was full of dead bodies. "I didn't think it would be good idea." he adds after moment.

"Whatever, what are you doing now? What happened after explosion? How come you're still alive?" Sabo was afraid Ace will ask him about it. And Ace wanted to know, and he won't take shit or lies for answer.

"I'm a pirate" blonde slowly speaks turning logic on and making his brain go on full speed. He's got to get out of this situation somehow. "Explosion? My current captain saved me from it..." he adds. His voice is silent and when he says word 'captain' it shakes a bit.

"I see." Ace says. 'He hadn't notice' Sabo thought. "Who's that captain of yours? I've got to thank him." Ace says making Sabo shake. He knew what will happen if he'll tell Ace who his captain is. Brunette will go full on to defeat shichibukai and die or, what's worst, get thrown to impel down or to Doflamingos prison at Dressrosa.

"He's not here, I'm here alone on little errand. And theres no need to thank him." blonde starts. It fells like dancing in storm of knifes. One wrong move and you're as good as dead.

"No, I've got to thank him, I'm sure he's a nice person, I'll give you ride to island he's on." Ace said with smile and Sabo broke down with tears. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Seven years of living in hell on earth. Trainings, missions, short period of freedom ended with whole week at Impel Down followed by month of prison on Dressrosa. He got enough of it.

Ace got no idea what happened. From his view Sabo just started crying over nothing. "Comon Sabo, you're not Luffy, cheer up." he tried but it just made other cry more.

It lasted for five or six minutes.

"Sorry.. Ace, I didn't plan *sob* it to *sob* happen." blonde sobbed, eyes red from tears. "Usually I'm much better at keeping my emotions at bay." he added with faint, sad smile.

"But why you stared crying when I mentioned taking you to your captain?" Ace asked. His crew was burying bodies of villagers. "I wonder what happed here."

"I happened." Sabo said faintly, "They weren't paying taxes and one of my 'crew mates' got boyfriend here so captain ordered wiping whole village out. I planed convincing them to pay and then only person I've got to kill would be that boyfriend, but they weren't listening and said something stupid which made me loose control." he explained. Emotionless voice he used for this made shiver go down Aces spine.

"So whose you're captain?" freckled brunette asked.

Sabo sighed and whispered: "Donquixote Doflamingo, shichibukai." He expected Ace to freak out, panic or ask more question but instead Ace just nodded. Blonde wasn't sure if his brother believed him or not.

"Why you won't run if you don't like him?" Ace wasn't as stupid as most people thought, he knew Sabo wouldn't react like this if he liked that person.

"I did once, but it didn't end well. I ended in Impel Down for whole week, it was followed by month of imprisonment on Dressrosa." Sabo explained searching trough pockets of his black coat. "Got it." he whispered triumphantly to himself getting cigarettes from one pocket and lighter from other. Ace blinked few times. Why he was so happy about finding things he should know where he's got them?

Ace didn't like blondes clothing. Well he liked one thing, light blue ribbon keeping Sabos hair in loose ponytail. Black coat with white shirt underneath, black, tight jeans and combat boots didn't suit him. "Stupid thing broke again." blonde complained throwing useless thing away. Ace just smiled rising hand and used his powers to light cigarette in blondes mouth.

"Thanks Ace." Sabo thanked standing up. "Sorry but I've got to go. I'm sure he send someone to look over me, and my real mission was to invite you to his crew." he added . "See ya around Ace." he finished walking away. "I have to continue this cursed dance and tears won't stop me, for sake of you both..." blonde whispered but Ace couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

Here Aces chapter for all nice people reading this story, sorry it's so short. I've got million ideas one one time and it's hard to focus on one. I'll try making next chapter longer.

Comments and paring suggestions are welcome. Let me know who of those you want to see next time: Eustass K. Kid, Whitebeard, Marco, Robin, Rebecca. Additionally to at least one of those I'll try adding Doflamingos second chapter, most possibly longer than first one. Let me know in comments.

Thanks for reading:)


	8. Doflamingo 2

Title: Joker

Paring: SaboDoflamingo

AU: None.

* * *

The deck consists of four houses

And three Jokers. It's a law.

Doflamingo was in foul mood. Nothing was going like he planned. First most irritating person in whole world appeared in Marineford and he got wounded because of her, second courtesy of aforementioned person Whiteberad and his allies won and saved Fire-fist, third the same person was now in HIS office with legs on HIS desk smiling like it was her place. She was literally behaving like she was invited there.

"Don't make that face, Mingo-chan~" blonde girl sung widening her smile. "You should smile more." shichibukai could swore she intentionally accented her last words.

"It was your plan? And why are you here?" he asked leaning back in his chair. There was no need to show anger, she would just laugh at it anyway. He would just waste time and he needs it for other things.

"What was my plan?~" she sung as whole room darkened despite of sun being at ts highest point and cloudless sky. "I wonder what you mean.~". Doflamingo knew she was just playing. None of them wanted to fight other, it would be too dangerous because of many things. It was always like this. "Why I'm here? To deliver this.~"she continued with her melodious tone as black circle appeared in air and head of one of Doflamingos subordinates emerged from it. It wasn't just some subordinate, his newest hearth seat filler. Now he knew why there was no message from him. He thought that happened, it always did... " He was pathetic, boring, totally unfunny, and unfitting to be Laws replacement." uninvited guest said shaking her head. "Theres no way someone like him can replace Law-chwan~" she continued with bit of disgust on her face as head came back to circle it appeared from.

He got nothing to say. Somehow he always got mad when Law was brought up in his talks wit her. Same thing was making him a let her go away with murdering his subordinates, he couldn't been mad at her. And that thing was making him keep eyes on her smooth and pale shin mostly hidden underneath her stylish, form fitting attire. Yeah, he couldn't take his eyes from her legs hidden in stockings and combat boots, bits of skin between those stupid stockings and black short shorts. Little part of her stomach visible when her gray, stripped shirt with 3/4 sleeves and black vest were dragged up by her ams crossed behind her head. Her pale face and soul piercing light blue eyes seemed to look into his soul even through his sunglasses. Always after she left he was wondering how it would be to touch her messy, low blonde ponytail. He would never admit it in public but something in her was making him look even harder for Laws replacement so she can just kill him and came to complain about how weak this person was. He loved her taunts after she noticed his stares, when he was taking subject off Law. He loved it and because of her pale skin an fact that she survived many of his tries of 'binding her down'.

"Are you mad" girl asked with wide, insane grin. Why she's working for revolutionary army? How they can live with her insanity and mood swings? He got no idea. But he knew that grin was making his hearth race at unnatural speed. "I guess you're not. You're never mad at me, that's stupid Mingo-chan. You can't kill or own me. But you know it' don't you?" she continued coming back to stare of total boredom. He hated the way she addressed, he really did.

"Are you here only for this?" he ashed doing his bes too keep calm.

"I guess so" she answered "Unfortunately I can't stay too long. Dragon wants me to train someone. I don't know details, but I know it's about devil fruit user. I never seen him this excited, and I know him for ten years already." she added. Nostalgic look at her face and look at her face made Doflamingos hearth melt. Few years ago he would invite her to his crew but now he knows better than this. She would just say 'no' and laugh. "I'll be going then." she break him from his thoughts and stood up with smile.

"When will you star building your deck?" shichibukai asked looking at her back.

"Why would I do it anyway?" she said. He was sure she smiled. "You're doing pretty well job, except for this one seat." she added sliding her shades of her forehead and leaving with wave of hand.

"You're the hardest woman I ever meet Outlook Sabo, the Second Joker." She didn't hear this part. When he said it she was already at Baltigo behind Dragon and Nico Robin, smiling deviously.

...

"Your trainer has rather unique personality, try not talking about your crew if she's not asking." Dragon was saying leading Robin trough corridors of revolutionary armys hideout. Dark haired woman was just nodding with smile imagining what kind of person mysterious trainer will turn out to be. "We can say she's little crazy."

"Just who is crazy here, Dragon" Sabo decided to break silence with wide smile.

"Here she is..." Dragon started.

"Outlood Sabo, The Joker." blonde girl introduced herself, "I guess you're that person Dragon was so excited about." she continued shaking Robins hand. "Nico Robin, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Robin agreed smiling at her tutor.

"You're older than me but you've got to listen to me. First wear shades. My friend once told me that eyes are like window of soul.." she said with smile giving Robin her own glassed. "I bought them at Dressrosa while visiting said friend, take good care of them." she added with wink.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dragon said and left followed by wave from Sabo.

...

Next time Sabo and Doflamingo meet was after shichibukai came back from Punk Hazard. Honestly he wasn't in mood for that visit. Not that there was reason. Hearth seat was free since blonde revolutionaries last visit and people weren't too eager to take it. But now she was there, wearing the same outfit with exception for glasses.

"You lost your shades?" he asked. He knew she treated them like present from him.

"I gave them to my student." she explained. "You're going to lose, just like Crocodile." she added smiling smugly.

"We'll see." Doflamingo said.

"You're a fool. Laws escape was first proof that." she said. "You'll remember my words. And one more thing. That thing about you dropping title of shichibukai was lie, right?" she added.

"Of course." man answered.

"Don't underestimate them. Look what happened to Vergo." she said and left with no more words.

Doflamingo sighed and came back to his flawless plan. Or he thought his plan was like this...

...

Just week later he got defeated by bunch of rookies and last thing he seen as shichibukai was Sabo sitting on roof of nearby building with 'Told you it'll happen.' face.

* * *

Still bit short but longer than first chapter of Doflamingo. Hope you liked it. As always comments and paring propositions are welcome.


	9. Robin 1

Title: Stories

Paring: SaboRobin

AU: None

* * *

_Nice story is just package_

_What's important is alway hidden._

It's been two month since Robin started her training with revolutionary army. She knew that Dragon is her captain is Dragons son and was happy to share stories of her crew wit those people. Baltigo was filled with interesting people with even more interesting stories. Cultures of some of them got wiped out just like Ohara, so Robin was spending most of her free time talking with people and in library or history room. According to Vien, one of Robins tutors and one of best sword users room was created to preserve stories of those destroyed countries. Archaeologist was happy that it existed. Almost everyone was happy to share stories with her, even grumpy doctor wearing nurses outfit and white lab coat told her about Wano where she trained, despise being born in East Blue. Vien once told Robin that Ku-chan, as everyone called doctor was swords-woman stronger than her. Said woman just shrugged and said she dislikes violence and learned sword play for self defence. According to some people it was lie and she 'retired' after THAT happened. Robin got no idea what it was.

Even if Ku-chan told her anything, even if it was just part of her past Robin didn't hear even voice of one person. Mysterious blonde man in his early twenties who wore black clothes. Archaeologist never even got chance to take closer look at him, what to say talk with him. Liz, her other tutor and one of armys medics told Robin that he also was involved in THAT, but said that Robin has to find out what THAT is herself. Robin agreed to that. Along with this she may learn more about doctrine and mysterious blonde.

It was hard task. When she was asking Ku-chan about it woman was either changing subject or just ignoring it. Blonde man was most likely avoiding Robin like he could. Each time she'd seen him he would immediately disappear. Their behaviour was making her even more curious about what THAT was. Once Dragon said he can just tell her but she refused. She knew her captain wouldn't want her to do it easy way. She was sure Luffy would be more interested in local meat dishes more than in anything else. To get to know their story she just got to be patient.

Eventually it payed off. One day she decided to visit botanic garden out of her training hours. Usually she was training there alone with tips from mysterious trainer he never meet. Finding out this persons identity was also one of Robins goals for incoming time. But that day mysterious blonde was sitting on chair in middle of garden. He was reading a book or rapport. His long blonde hair was kept in loosy ponytail by light blue ribbon. Cold, emotionless, light blue eyes were hidden behind glasses with black frames, concentrated on thing he was reading. Ribbon and print on his shirt were only elements of his attire that weren't black.. Robin got to admit he wasn't looking too bad. He was almost completely sure even Nami would be impressed by his looks. Form fitting black jeans, hidden in black combat boots. Black t-shirt with white skill print on front visible through opened black jacket with bunch of pockets with bunch of pockets. His pale skin seemed to glow in dim sun let in by huge windows.

"How long are you going to stare at me, Nico Robin." blonde asked putting down papers he was looking at earlier end looking at her from above his glasses.

Robin wasn't surprised that he knew her name. Everyone at Baltigo did. "I don't think we got chance to talk with each other." brunette noticed with smile. "You seemed to avoid me." she added taking seat next to him.

"What if I did it intentionally? Don't think I'll tell you my name." blonde said taking off his glasses. No more reading for him.

Robin laughed shortly. "I'll ask why." she said.

"I won't tell." man said and left. For his age he was surprisingly short.

Robin couldn't say she wasn't happy for that turn of events. She got chance to talk with Mr. Mysterious and chance for future talks increased..

She was right. During lunch at the same day blonde sat next to her because of lack of seats. He wasn't too happy about it judging by his face.

"SABO-KUN!" they heard shout and blue haired medic run towards blonde sitting next to Robin. Archaeologist was always impressed by her perfect, long, light pink twin tails. "How are your wounds?" girl asked blonde haired male while poking his cheek. "Are you finally getting friendly with miss Robin?"

"No, and my wounds are fine." Sabo said.

Robin didn't know if she's happy to know his name. She wanted to find it out herself. Now medic blasted whole plan. Robin decided to make blonde introduce himself.

"If stupid questions are all you want, let me eat in peace." Sabo said and calmly came back to chewing his sandwich.

"You should smile more often, Mr. Outlook." said Vien coming and greeting robin with nod.

"Smiling like idiot will never save anyone, and t won't win anything." blonde said sighing.

"Dragon asked if you're properly tutoring miss Robin." Vien said patting mans head.

Another mystery solved itself. Mysterious tutor that contacted her only through letters was Sabo.

"I am" he said and left.

"Was he lying?" Liz asked Robin taking seat Sabo occupied earlier.

"He never looked at my training..." Robin started.

"I knew it!" Liz shouted triumphantly.

"..but he was leaving me useful tips." archaeologist finished.

After that Sabo started avoiding her even more. Nothing helped. Coming earlier for trainings trainings changing her personal schedule. It was just like he was observing her. But Robin felt that they'll meet again. She just knew it. Something didn't let her stop hoping for it.

She was right. After few days of this game of hide and seek Robin meet Sabo in last place she expected to see him.

From begin. Robin wanted to ask Ku-chan, main doctor at that time about some plants from botanic room and decided to visit her at medic wing. When she reached sic bay first thing she noticed shirtless Sabo and Ku bandaging his arm while saying something. Robin was shocked by amount of scars on blondes chest and arms. Some looked like cuts others were burn marks. She was sure he got more scars hidden under rest of his clothing.

"You're staring." Sabo said looking directly at Robin. "I don't like it." he added trying to stand up.

"Don't move idiot." Ku ordered pushing him back to his seat. "Why are you here, Robin-san? Got wounded." Ku asked not stopping bandaging blonde.

"It's nothing this important." Robin said.

"Just wait here." Ku said pointing chair and coming back to tenting Sabo. "Seriously you're an idiot or what? Going to a middle of war alone when you weren't fighting for three years already? Don't blame me if you'll die. Do you think they would want it to happen, you doofus?" Ku complained shaking her head.

"Just don't talk about it already. Past cannot be changed." blonde said sadly.

"The shake it off and undo that retirement thingy, and train Robin properly." Ku continued.

"Are you done?" blonde asked.

"Yeah, you can go sulk in some random corner, you idiot!" she shouted as blonde left putting his clothes back on while walking. He even got time to glare at Robin for second..

"Sorry for him. Meeting your captain and Fire-fist made bad memories come back." Ku explained smiling a bit.

"Bad memories?" Robin asked.

"His childhood and first mission in revolutionary army. I don't think I'm right person to talk about first subject. He never told me much. But second thing, well be both were THERE." Ku-chan explained.

"Theres no need to explain if you don't want to. Robin said noticing nostalgia mixed with pain in nurses eyes.

"It's nothing. It happened long ago and I'm sure they would prefer us to smile." medic said. "I won't speak about details, they're useless." Here medic stopped for a bit thinking where to start. "It was three years ago. Sabo was nominated for squad officer, I was his right hand. Our first mission turned out to be governments trap, whole unit but the two of us got wiped..."

"It was my fault, if I were stronger it wouldn't happen. Iva would be here..." Sabo said coming back. And it wasn't reason of my behaviour.

"I heard Iva is back with whole unit." Ku said.

'He turned them into okama, I'll kill him on our first meeting." blonde said.

"So what was reason. For sure not your brothers." Ku said.

"... It's none of your business, Kuina." he whispered blushing a bit.

"You liike her!" medic shouted triumphantly.

"I-I-I... I don't!" he shouted and started chasing woman. His face was completely red and got even redder when Robin stared laughing at them.

Since that day Sabo was always telling stories of his childhood and adventures in revolution army while overseeing Robins training. He never admitted that he likes Robin and she wasn't asking. With someone like him patience is key to everything.

On day of her departure to Shabondy he didn't even say 'bye' to her. Kuina did the same. They barricaded themselves in botanic garden and pretended they are celebrating her leaving. In reality they both were already missing her.

"We'll see her again." Sabo said rising his cup.

"Of course we do. Retirement is over so there's huge chance considering how rotten New World is." Kuina added rising her cup.

"For Strawhats!' the both cheered emptying their cups.

"Admit it you like her." Kuina said filling cups back.

"If you love something then let it go, besides she's much older than me." Blonde reasoned.

"Only few years." Kuina said smiling.

"Whatever. For freedom." he cheered and both cups were emptied one more time.

* * *

Robin's chapter is finally up. Took longer than I thought. Again thanks for comments and reading.

Paring propositions are still welcome. I'll try uploading more this week, we'll se how it'll be with my ridiculous lesson plan. Let me know whose chapter you want next. :)


	10. Luffy 1

Title: Ghost, dream or reality?

Paring: SaboLuffy

AU: none

Paring proposed by: gaarablack

* * *

_If it's just a dream, then,_

_Let me sleep forever..._

It was year since Ace left. At first Luffy was happy that his only brother set sail, but then he started noticing his own loneliness. Eight years passed since HE died. Despite that time nor he nor Ace mentioned blondes name unless it was necessary. Straw hat wearing boy lost count of times he sat at that cliff and talked with empty grave of his other brother. Sometimes ho wondered if blonde really is dead. No body was found and his hat was never found. It was stupid bit of hope and almost forgotten promise that kept him think that. But from other side Dogra said that explosion was huge.

Luffy got no idea what he should believe, head or hearth.

That day was identical only at beginning. Breakfast, walk to grave. Leaving forest Luffy noticed ten year old boy wearing top hat... blue top hat with goggles.

"Yo Luffy, long time no see." he heard and tears started falling by themselves. That voice, he remembered it.

"Sabo?" Luffy asked taking few slow steps. Blonde just smiled nodding. "SABOOOOO." dark haired teen cried hugging boy. It was so real that there was no way to call blonde hallucination.

"Yeah it's me Lu. You haven't changed, still a crybaby." blonde said still smiling. "Ace already left?" Sabo asked.

"Yep." Luffy smiled. "You haven't changed a bit." he noticed.

"Yeah... you're right." There was something he couldn't name in blondes voice. "How are you doing?" Sabo asked sitting down.

"Great." Luffy smiled. "I'll tell you about everything that happened since you..." here his voice cracked, "..disappeared." he finished forcing smile to stay.

And Sabo heard everything. About Aces reaction to his leather and 'death', two kingdoms that got formed, manners lessons Ace was taking from Makino, endless trainings and many more adventures. Finally Luffy came to part about freckled teens departure.

"He'd be happy to see you." Luffy smiled after finishing. He missed last year.

"And last year?" Sabo asked. "How are you doing on your own?"

"Not to bad..." Luffy said yawning. It was getting late, sun already started falling down. Even brunettes apetite didn't interrupt talk.

"Just sleep. I still got some more time." blonde said.

"Will you be there when I'll wake up? Promise tat you will!" rubber teen demanded.

"I can't but..." he started looking for something in his pockets, "as long as you got this paper you can be sure I'm alive. It's promise of next meeting when you'll be well known pirate." he added with smile.

"Okay." Luffy agreed hiding paper behind ribbon of his hat. Then he lied down and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Have nice dreams, Lu..." Sabo whispered while shadows cascaded down his figure revealing his true appearance he didn't want to show to younger boy. Moving some hair off Luffys face Sabo started singing lullaby:

_Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll  
Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow  
Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh  
The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby_

Storms rise upon the seas as clouds darken up high  
See the sails begin to stretch as winds fall from the sky  
Waves roll and toss the ship roughly from side to side  
Taste the salt upon your lips from the fury of the tide

Grab the hatches, batten down as waves they crest the bow  
Main sail furl, secure the deck else every man might drown  
Drop the anchor, ride the storm, and pray with all your might  
Feel thunder clap and racing heart as you struggle for your life

Storm doth wane and fade away as clouds drift off with sighs  
See on high, the azure hue, of gentle soft blue skies  
Waves fall and calm goes all, the sea now lightly rolls  
Taste the tang of sea and sweat, as salt winds gently blow

Grasp the ropes and hoist the sails it's back to port your bound  
The main sail billows large and full, soon you'll be on dry ground  
Weigh the anchor, spin the wheel, this day o'er nature win  
Feel spray of sea, the ocean's kiss, you're on your way again

When he finished his younger brother was too deep asleep to be woken up by anything. "Time to leave now, see ya on Grand Line, Luffy." Sabo whispered and left directing sis steps straight to Gray Terminal...

When Luffy woke up Sabo was gone and only proof of what happened last day was peace of paper, memories and promise of meeting. "Let's meet again Sabo." Luffy smiled looking at sea. If he looked better he would notice single dark dot on horizon, but he just turned around deciding it's time for meal.

* * *

Luffys chapter finally up. It was bit hard to think about something nice for this one. Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it. Comments and propositions for future are welcome.

Song is 'Pirate Lullaby' by Whiskey Beards.


	11. Whitebeard 1

Title:

:Paring: SaboWhitebeard

AU: Yes

Rating: T

Paring proposed by gaarablack

* * *

_It's not a mystery,_

_If everything is known at beginning._

He's been detective for his whole life, one of best ones above it. Never is his whole career he got case like this one. People were killed and only sign were bullets in their heads and crossed out smiley on wall. Smiley was weirdest part. Exactly the same as Doquixote Companys sign but crossed out. "Maybe culprit has something against them?" asked Ace, one of his assistants.

"Hmm... check if victims got any connection." detective ordered, "Marco help him." he added looking trough window. If theres a connection, who could be a culprit? All murders could be called brutal. victims could see their murderers face since their were shoot right in middle of forehead.

"Boss, theres another one!" informed Thatch coming in running. "There's witness this time." he added

"What!?" Marco asked surprised. Usually there was only one per week, now theres second, and no one ever survived.

"You two continue searching, Thatch, Izo you two with will go with me." Whitebeard ordered putting on his jacket.

It wasn't too far. Three victims plus witness who turned out to be...

"Izo call Ace, and tell Vista to help Marco with searching for connection between cases and that company" Whitebeard ordered looking at black haired teenager – Aces younger brother Luffy. Boy was shaking with eyes wide open. "Ace is on his way." Izo informed. "Do you think it's the same person?" his subordinate asked. They decided to wait with asking Luffy about anything till Aces here.

"Wounds fit him." Thatch noticed. "Smiley is here too."

"Anything new?" Whitebeard asked.

"No, except Luffy. It's lucky he's alive." Thatch said shaking his head. "Poor boy, seeing something like this." he added.

"LUFFY!" they heard Ace shout seeing young boy who calmed a bit seeing him. "Are you alright? Who was it?" Ace started asking.

"I can't say." Luffy whispered "I promised." he continued and started crying.

"It's okay Luffy, I won't allow anyone hurt you, you can tell me." Ace tried convincing his younger brother. "I promise."

"I can't, I haven't seen much. Only thing is that I noticed is that he's blonde and wears black clothes." Luffy finally said

"Ace you're free from..." Whitebeard started seeing state Luffy was in. It would be best if Ace stayed with him

"I can't, I promised Luffy. " Ace said. He knew his boss doesn't want him in case since Sabo was possibly alive and connected to it. "Luffy" he turned to his brother. "Don't walk anywhere alone, stay at your friends place and don't walk at night." he said. Luffy only nodded. He understood how much his brother was worried.

"Alright." Whitebeard sighed in defeat. There was no use fighting against brunette now. "Have you and Marco found any information?" he asked when Luffy left.

"Nothing for now. But there was one name families of victims repeated constantly 'Joker'. According to information we've got they were in debt to that person." Ace explained.

It was weird. "Check that 'Joker' and if he's got any connection to that case." detective said. "And any blonde murderers who recently left prison." he added going to take closer look at crime scene

As always victims were shot right into middle of forehead and red crossed out smiley decorated wall. He got a bad feeling about it...

Rest of day didn't bring much so Whitebeard decided to go home earlier.

While walking he was thinking about that 'Joker' who could he be. Sound of gunshot woke him from his thoughts, without hesitation he run toward sound sending message to Marco. It could be mysterious blonde.

He was right someone was still there, but not culprit. Man around Aces age, with long blonde hair kept in place with light blue ribbon which was only not black thing he wore. Long jacket, skinny jeans, ridiculous ripped shirt and combat boots were black. His pale skin seemed to glow in dim light of street lights.

"Who are you?" detective asked. Blonde was just too suspicious.

"Heard gunshot and came to check what it was." was answer "I guess it was mysterious murderer that runs wild for three weeks already and best detective in town cannot find him." blonde added turning around. "Ups, spoke about wolf..."

Whitebeard got enough of that kid. Speaking like he knows anything about life. "What were you doing around here?" he just got to buy time so Marco and boys would come. Four victims this time. He's getting serious or he's really connected to this 'Joker' from underworld. Whitebeard was almost completely sure victims are...

"Probably same thing as you, going home." blonde said casually like there were no bodies and blood around them, not too mention crossed out smiley.

"Someone your age this late?" detective continued questioning.

"Work took me longer than it usually does, probably that's why it's our first meeting.*Yawn* I gotta go" blonde said. "Heres my number. Call if I'm needed." blonde said giving him business card and then left quickly.

After taking look at card, Whitebeard became even more suspicious of blonde. His looks didn't match card. How someone dressed like this and living in this area can work in Dressrosa Hotel. "Hm... Somethings off." he whispered to himself. "Outlook Sabo, Outside Representative of Donquixote Co." So he's connected to them. But is he connected to 'Joker'?

"Boss!" Jozu and Vista came running. Marco probably send them before going home. He didn't tell him whats going on just asked to send someone.

"Another accident happened. We've got to check if they got any connection to Donquixote Co. One of their workers was here. Here his business card." he ordered. "I'll be going home, don't miss a thing." Whitebeard added. He was too tired to work now anyway.

Next day when he reached station first thing he noticed was blonde from last night talking with Izo. 'What he's doing here?' detective thought.

"Good morning boss." Ace greeted him.

"Morning." he answered not taking his eyes off blonde. After quick round of giving out orders he decided to check what Outlook was doing here.

"Joker? Is it name of murderer?" blonde asked looking Marco straight into eyes.

"I can't give you information like this." Marco said. "Good morning boss. Person you talked about last night is here." he said seeing his superior.

"I see. What's going on?" Whitebeard asked looking at mr. Outside Representative.

"One of our employees was murdered yesterday. My boss asked me to get all info I can, looks like it won't be much..." blonde complained. "Medias will go wild once they find out." he added.

"Just tell them nothings sure." Ace proposed.

"Tell that to my boss." Sabo said and then his phone started ringing. "Wait a moment... Yes it's me... I told you... I don't care what you think you shitty flamingo... You say what... Okay... I said it. I'll give you main detective, convince him to it." he talked "My boss wishes to talk with you." blonde turned to Whitebeard.

Business man basically wanted to put Sabo into investigation since his worker died. Detective said no to it. There was no way he'll let someone from outside join team on this level. Man was unhappy about it but Outlook seemed happy that he's not going to join and then left saying he's got other work.

"Who's that employee of theirs that died?" Whitebeard asked. "Any connection to joker?"

"Mans name is Disco, he was supervisor of one of their malls. He got connection to Joker but not as debt. From what we know he worked for him." Marco informed.

That was surprising. "Check their whole company. I think their connected to joker and murderer." detective ordered and run out to follow blonde.

He was lucky. Sabo was talking on phone again. Whitebeard could say he's irritated even thought he couldn't hear talk. First guess on person blonde was talking with – Donquixote Doflamingo, his boss. Judging by mans personality pale blonde didn't like him too much.

"I'll go right away. Man can't they just pay those debts?... I get it... They're too stupid to find out... Come on... He may, but I can just get rid of him... That was diff.. Yeah. I'll be working now." Coming closer let detective hear bit of conversation. Just what work is that blonde going to do, and what about that following?...

For few hours blonde was walking around town between company shops. Just when Whitebeard wanted to admit defeat thing he didn't expect happened. Blonde walked to empty alley and started painting crossed out smiley on wall. 'What the hell...' detective thought but then dark haired woman walked in.

"How's Joker doing?" she asked smiling at blonde.

"He wanted to install me into investigation an those murders. Are they coming?" Sabo answered after finishing his painting.

"In just a moment." woman said. Blonde just nodded preparing gun. "Why always leaving mark and killing them the same way?" she asked.

"Bosses orders, Baby 5. I can't care less about way he wants to get rid of me. Using police seems like him." blonde answered.

He knew everything now. Blonde was murderer and Doflamingo was Joker. It fit. Before he got chance to leave more people came. Before anyone said something blonde shoot twice killing them.

"Work done, I'll be leaving now." woman said and left.

Sabo silently watched as she walked away. "How long are you planning to spy on me?" he finally asked pointing his going on trash can detective hid behind. "If we meet in different circumstances we could be really close friend, but now you know too much." blonde said firing once. "You're not Luffy or Ace, I won't hesitate to kill you." His voice was cold and emotionless. When he shoot next bullet that was meat to kill his eyes were same as voice. Jumping aside detective knew it's end. There was no way he'll survive. Cold darkness greeted him with opened arms... "Good bye Edward." those were last words he heard.

"You're quite hard to kill." the same voice he heard while dying greeted him when he woke up. "Doctor said you won't be able to speak at all, and if you'll ever move it'll be miracle. How lucky for both of us. You can live and I don't have to kill you~." blonde continued in the same manner as he spoke as the night they meet for first time. "You're men were just chased away by nurse.~" he added smiling wider.

Detective couldn't believe. He cannot stay silent and unmoving for rest of his life. 'Fuck you', Outlook.' he tried to speak.

"I said you won't ever speak again." blonde noticed. "I guess it's my fault, but from other side you could just stay in place and die.~" he continued.

"_Fuck you" _Whithebeard whispered weakly smiling triumphantly.

"You must really want to die..." blonde said. "It'll be better for everyone if you'll keep silence. There will be no more murders, at least for now..." Sabo added with tears forming in his eyes. "_Help me_" he pleaded, he whispered and of there was any more noise aside from medical equipment detective would miss it. "_I don't.. want to... work for him.. anymore_" he continued letting tears fall. "If you'll ever stand up, please help me run from it. I never wanted to kill them, but if I didn't he'd kill Ace and Luffy. They are all I've got even if they think I'm dead." blonde continued trying to keep tears from falling anymore.

"If it's true I will." he promised.

"Thank you..." Sabo thanked kissing him...

* * *

This one was harder than anything. I hope you like it. I know it's a bit OOC. Say what you think.

Propositions are still welcome.


	12. Robin 2

Title: Games

Paring: SaboRobin

AU: None

* * *

_Games always got rules,_

_You can't change them once game starts._

Twenty one year old blonde man was sitting on roof looking slowly rising sun. Despite time he spend there unmoving seas of Calm Belt creped him out. It was so unnatural, surreal even. Having power like his, nothing should surprise him. E just disliked calm seas. It reminded him of old days. Just thinking made him shiver uncontrollably.

"Are you cold, Sabo-kun?" unexpected words woke him from thoughts and reminded of half burned cigarette he just tossed away. "Were you drinking?" same voice asked. Man looked at three cups – two full and one empty, and bottle of sake.

"It's just part of game, Nico Robin." he said pouring content of two full cups down the cliff.

"Dragon-san won't be happy once he finds out you just threw it out." woman noticed.

"He won't. What are you doing here? I already said I won't train you." Sabo said standing up and trowing his cigarette out as well.

"I came to thank you." she said. "You helped my captain in Marinefrod." she added smiling a bit.

"It was nothing. Leave me already. Get Vien or Liz to train you." blonde said picking up bottle and leaving.

When he was walking through half empty corridors everyone was walking of his way. It was THIS day after all. Sabo tried to not think about raven haired woman, he really did but it was no use. His mind seemed to come to her on it's own. More specifically to their first meeting.

_It was day like any other. Sabo just came back from Marineford and got huge wound on his side bandaged. Medics as always overreacted at sight of amount of blood leaving blondes body trough that wound. They could already get used to him being more or less immortal since he removed his hearth from chest and placed it in safer place, old necklace he always wore. It was made from really rare and durable metal and some sea-stone between two layers of material. _

_That day Dragon called him saying – trough massager, that he's got something important to show blonde. He liked it or not Dragon is his boss so just after getting bandaging done he walked straight to armys boss shirtless not wanting to waste time on getting new one since old one was useless._

_Sight he got once entering Dragons office made Sabo regret listening to tattoo-face. No one else but Nico Robin from Straw Hats crew occupied one of chairs in front of Dragons desk and talked to man till he noticed blonde. "What happened to you boy?" he asked seeing bandage covering large part of blondes chest._

"_Nothing YOU should be worried about. I only saved few lives." shirtless man answered. "You wanted to see me?" he asked._

"_Meet Nico Robin." Dragon started pointing dark haired woman. She looked better than blonde expected but not good enough to make him lose his cool. He just nodded on greeting. "She'll stay here for while and I want you to tra.."_

"_No way." blonde interrupted him. "I'm not training her. It's against my rules." he added._

_Dragon just sighed. He expected that things will end like this. "You already broken those 'rules', that wound is proof." man said._

_Sabo got nothing to say against it for while. "I saved them by the way while doing other things." he finally said. _

"_But you did." Dragon continued._

"_Train her yourself old man!" Sabo shouted finishing conversation and running away._

Now he really regretted running away. "Damn. What he told her after it?" he wondered locking himself in small room he was staying in while being on Baltigo between missions. Taking off his black, long coat and white shirt blonde wondered what he did to deserve fate like this. Now lying on bed he wondered when he slept last time. Smiling slightly at thought of last week of avoiding both Robin and Dragon he raised hearth shaped amulet he always wore – his hearth. "I wonder what Luffy would say if he knew about it. Short, lifeless, distant laugh escaped blondes lips. He would like to think about his brothers before sleeping but he couldn't. Memory of Nico Robins smile creped it's way to his thoughts just before he finally gave up to exhaustion and fell asleep with short 'fuck it'.

Loud sound of alarm woke him up few hours later. "The hell is going on!" he shouted grabbing sword and running to training room shirtless. Lately he was constantly half naked because of stupid things. When he reached his destination he meet only Dragon and Nico Robin. Now he got it. That was trap.

"Enjoy training with each other." Dragon simply said and left.

Sabo didn't believe it. He knew man was vengeful but to this extend? Now he got no choice, this or next try of forcing him will be worst. "Fuck." blonde cursed. "Do you have something to write?" he asked after short thought. Robin just handed him pen and notebook wondering what he'll do. He just wrote for good few minutes. "Go to library and look for as much info about those plants as you can, real training will start next week." he said giving her items back and left to sleep more.

While walking he tried ti control his body. 'She's eight years older than you, for god sake' he tried to reason with himself. He can't let ANYONE find out about it. While thinking about ways of taking thoughts of archaeologist, he clutched his fist on necklace. "Remember rules." he whispered to himself.

_Week later, botanic room._

_Lesson 1: La Repousse Des Fleur_

_First try of taking thoughts off Robin: giving orders and sleeping._

"...This flower has roots everywhere in this room. Whenever it feels danger it regrows. Similar to your ability. Try 'regrowing your body in different spot." he just said and lied on one of benches in room. In theory Robin was _expected_ to focus on training and leave blonde alone practising in different part of room. Unfortunately for Sabo plan failed there.

She not only practised in his eyesight but also was making comments, and when he said he's tired she indeed keept quiet but, being fast learner she quickly got what this is all about and started 'playing'. At first sight Sabo wouldn't expect her to do it. She was poking his cheek and ' regrowing in different part of room just to annoy him, or blone thought that was reason.

He tried many things but everything was failing at very first day of use. When he was listening to music she was constantly asking about his favourite songs. While he worked she was looking over his shoulder pointing out every mistake he made. Other stuff failed as well Those were supposed to make Dragon work more. Finally after year of being constantly stressed out, he decided to give up. After all only year was left. Then she asked about IT.

"Sabo-kun." he hated when she called him this but looked at her to inform that she's got his attention from cigarette he was smoking. "Do you remember that day we meet at roof?" he just nodded. "Why you only drunk one cup then?"

"Because that's a rule" answered after while.

"Rule?"

"Yeah, now back to training." Sabo cut talk. There's no way he's saying anything about it.

"I heard you've got brothers." Robin continued after while of silence. This time blonde stayed silent and just nodded. It was fast, short move that could be easily missed if observer blinked.

"I ONCE had brothers, now they think I'm dead, and it's best for them to not know truth, that's rule." he whispered slowly.

"One of them is my captain, right? When he's unconscious he often says your name." Robin said.

Blonde was shocked. He never expected it. No need to hide it now... right? "Can you promise to not tell him?" he asked.

"No, he already seen you." Robin said. How hard talking with woman can be?

"You probably want me to tell him myself, no way it's going to happen." blonde said standing up. "Let's finish for today." he said.

"You're much nicer than you pretend to be." Robin just said with smile then she said whispered something and left Sabo red-faced from embarrassment.

"Stupid woman, no way I can like you." he said and left as well.

Her last words that day were 'jeu de l'amour' unfortunately he understood what she meant. She refereed to his game. She knew he's doing it all because of love.

* * *

Robins second chapter!

Thanks for all comments and nice words.


	13. Baby5 1

Title: Needs

Paring: SaboBaby5

AU: None

* * *

It's up to you to decide what you need,

Don't let me decide for you, please...

For eight years he worked for Doflamingo Sabo never got used to killing people. Unfortunately exterminating useless people or those who just simply made shichibukai mad was one of his main tasks. At least once per month he got to kill one of Baby 5 boyfriends. As much as boyfriends themselves weren't too much of problem for his conscience, their hometowns were, and he got to destroy them. He hated it, he really did.

It started when he was only fifteen. Main reason was Bays need to be needed. Whenever someone asked her for something she got to get it for that person. Needless to say Joker hated that habit and sometimes got rid of troublesome person himself. But being awesome, shichibukai and noble he never got time, then he was sending someone else to burn whole town tat person lived in. Most of those times it was Sabo.

At first always after 'work' he would lock himself in his room for week. But as years passed his mentality was changing and he was getting more and more insane. And now eight years later he was completely crazy after seeing blood. Because of that now he's sitting in middle of town mumbling nonsenses to himself while hugging his own knees rocking his whole body back and forth. Laughing maniacally from time to time.

When Baby found him on Doflamiongos order he was in that state with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Get up, it's time for you to come back." she said gently poking blonde. Only answer she got was stronger trembling and rocking. "Stop it already." she said. He was seriously scary in this state, with lifeless eyes starring straight ahead, but seeing nothing at all. Paler than usual, mumbling. "Sabo?" she tried using his name.

"Help me... help me... please, save me." he started repeating and stopped rocking.

"Cut it out boy, how many towns have you already destroyed?" she asked. Now she was just angry.

"Too many. Save me... I don't want to, save me... Let me go..." was all he said shaking his head.

Sighing girl knocked him out punching him in face. She was mad at him. Not only he killed her boyfriend but also ignored her and behaved like freak. While dragging his unconscious body toward spot where Buffalo was, she was thinking that blondes words might got some sense. What if he needed her...?

"Where am I?" he asked waking waking up in middle of way to Dressrosa.

"Were flying home, dasuyan." Buffalo informed.

"I already informed Joker about 'result' of your 'mission'." Baby 5 said. "And about state you were in when I found you." she added.

"State?" blonde asked. "I don't remember a thing besides killing first person.

That was only proving Baby right. He got problem and needed her. "you were mumbling something about saving and letting go." she said. "You were literal mess. It scared me. Are you alright?" she asked after while of silence.

"Yeah, I am." Sabo said after short while. He was lying.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, Buffalo also wont, right?"

"I'm not listening, dasuyan. Keep me away from it." her companion said.

"You see? Now tell me, I'll try to help you." maid promised smiling and moving closer to him.

Sighing Sabo started. "It started last year. Whenever I got to kill someone I go berserk, my body moves on it's own killing everything around. After it my consciousness slips away." he said quickly.

That was surprising.

"It's probably because you fight against it, let it do it's thing, it's part of you accept it." Baby said after short while of thinking.

"Are you sure it'll help?" he asked looking at her. He was such miserable sight. Clothes crumbled and covered in blood. His eyes were worst. Only thing visible in them was plea, for promise of things getting better. She just wanted to hug all his problems away.

"I'm sure it will." she ensured him.

_Month later Dressrosa.._

Baby 5 and Boofalo were called to Doflamingo for details of another saving mission for Sabo. When they were about to leave said person entered room.

Like month ago he was covered in blood, but there was no sign of that uneasiness from then. Instead of it there was nothing. He looked like empty shell, human only existing to kill...

'What have I done' Baby thought realizing it's he fault ant things she said then.

"Mission accomplished..." She created monster...

* * *

Quick chapter I came up totally out of nowhere. I hope you liked it. Leave comments to let me know what you think about it.


	14. Law 2

Title: Birthday

Paring: SaboLaw

AU: Yes

* * *

I'm sick with love,

Please help me, doctor.

Law was tired. Last night in hospital was hell. Why those stupid teenagers got to do dangerous stuff at their stupid parties? He got no idea. After taking fast look at his house Law knew it's not end, he got uninvited guest. At least doors got locked. After short fight with keys and look at too familiar black combat boots he knew who his guest was. Sighing heavily he went to kitchen to confront intruder. Noises were making him worried for perfectly clean place.

"You're back, Law." he got greeted by blonde man in his early twenties. Law never got informed how old this irritating idiot was.

"What do you want Outlook? Ran out of people to bother?" surgeon asked. He seriously got enough after whole night of taking care of wounds caused by fireworks. "What's wrong with me coming back home?"

Blonde pouted looking at him. "Todays your birthday, Law." he said pointing at Law with spoon covered in cake frosting. "Cake is not ready. You'll have to wait with presents till it's finished." he continued ignoring homes owners face.

Truth be told Law forgot about this date long ago. Around five years ago. Won't it be five years since he meet that psycho assassin? He couldn't help but laugh shortly at thought. This fact didn't escape his 'guests' attention.

"You alright? Want some coffee?" Sabo asked taking his eyes from recipe and fixing his glasses. Law hated when other played model citizen. Glasses didn't fit him, same goes for too big, colourful sweater and loose, light blue jeans.

"I'm fine, but coffee would be still nice." Trafalgar said. Discussing with blonde would only made his head hurt more. In stead he decided to just watch others 'play' and hope cake will be eatable and not poisoned.

He was ignoring blondes constant blabbering after some time- Law didn't know how long it was, he fell asleep. After noticing fact, Sabo smiled softly and brought him blanket. "Be careful about your health, Law. You're a doctor, idiot." he was mumbling covering sleeping surgeon. "What would I do if you'd get sick? It's bad enough that I'm already sick." blonde continued moving cup Law was drinking coffee from earlier.

"Sabo...hmm..." Law mumbled in his sleep making other man smile a bit.

Still smiling Sabo finished a cake and brought his present. "Happy birthday, Law. It's been five years since we meet. And five years since I got sick loving you." he said and left.

...

When Law woke up Sabo was nowhere near but there was cake. On top of it wasn't something you'd expect there was "_Is there a medicine for love?" _Surgeon got no idea what it meant, but he knew that it was stupid of him to fall asleep, now his kitchen was a mess, and he got to clean it on his birthday before eating his cake...

* * *

Sorry for it being short and such a late update. Hope you liked it. Opinions and paring propositions are always welcome.


	15. Kidd 1

Title: Promises kept  
Paring: SaboKidd

AU: Yes

Requested by: gaarablack

* * *

_Wherever yo go, promise me..._

_That you'll never forget my... voice._

"You're useless Kidd." those were first words Kidd ever heard from THAT man. Then he didn't expect getting addicted to that voice. "You're really useless..." Red head could listen to that calm, mocking tune forever.

First time he heard it was five years ago, in Hearth private hospital...

"_Where I am?" was first thing Kidd thought dad day after waking up in unfamiliar, white surroundings. His head hurt like hell and for some reason he couldn't move. Furrowing his nonexistent eyebrows Kidd looked at right. White material was all he could see. On his right was just window. Up, just celling. _

"_You awake? Eustass? Weird name." he heard this voice for first time. Cold, mocking. Like it's owner was laughing at him. Judging by sound he couldn't been too old_

"_That sure wasn't nice." Kidd noticed. Voices owner just laughed._

"_I wonder why Law put me here with you. To make me feel guilty for all those people you killed, Kidd? Or for sending you here? I wonder...~" voice sung. Looks like it's owner is highly amused..._

_Red head decided to ignore other. He didn't care from that pest knew his name but once he's healed he's going to kill that idiot. So nothing he says or knows matters..._

"_Don't bother others or I'll have to drug you again." he heard bored voice. Soon Law came to his vision. "Again? How many times we've seen each other this month Eustass-ya?" doctor asked. Irritation was visible in every inch of tanned mans face._

"_Are you mad yet Law?" Kidd heard voice from earlier and smiling blonde appeared in his field of vision. "Where are his eyebrows?" Kidd couldn't stop himself from thinking why this idiot is smiling so much near Law, everyone knows he hates it..._

"_There where you'll go if you wont come back to your bed, ...-ya." Law said pushing blonde aside._

_Kidd raised his nonexistent eyebrow. That was rare. Not only blonde was annoying and stupid but also stubborn._

"_Will he live? He's not saying a thing." blonde said disappearing from red heads view. "I'm going for a walk." with those words doors opened and closed. Even not seeing it Kidd knew blonde was gone and something in him hurt because of it._

Now he's back in that place wondering what changed besides Law and him getting taller, probably nothing. As always whenever he ignored blondes advices he ended in hospital and blonde would come to laugh at him... he would if he wasn't gone...

"Damn... how stupid I were..." Kidd cursed looking at snow falling outside.

"_Stupid as always..."_

Why those words were still in his mind? Why his face was gone and only memory of those vibrant blue eyes was left? Why he never said this two words?

Sighing Kidd sat and looked at bed in front of his. Neat, too neat. It was supposed to be a mess. HE was supposed to be there...

"_So stupid, Kidd. And weak. Can't you let me help you?"_

Lone tear slowly goes down his pale cheek as he remembers those words...

"So weak, stupid and naive. Did you really thought I died? How could I leave someone as useless as you?" Familiar yet so unknown voice rings in his head.

"Killer? No, your real name is ..."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I still accept faring suggestions.


End file.
